Episode 4844 (25 April 2014)
Cindy’s slept on Masood’s sofa. Jane shoulders the burden of sorting out Ian’s businesses. Masood tells Jane he loves her; awkward, she doesn’t return his sentiments. Jane asks Jake to cancel any restaurant bookings and insists he call her, not Ian, with any problems. When she arrives at the Beales’, Denise escapes to the Minute Mart. Sharon feels awful when Alfie enquires after Ian and she has to admit she hasn’t seen him yet. In the Beales’, Jane tries to order Ian out of bed. The doorbell rings. Ian refuses to get up and declares Cindy must go back to Plymouth. Jane’s astounded to find Gina at the door and realises Ian called her. Gina’s convinced Ian can’t provide Cindy with what she needs and is here to take her back to Plymouth. Jane delivers the news to Cindy, who can’t believe Ian’s still angry. TJ’s worried that he won’t see his baby and Terry approaches Jane. Jane snaps that Terry has no idea what Ian’s going through – she doesn’t like it either, but Cindy’s leaving. As Cindy says her goodbyes, Ian clutches Lucy’s jumper to him. Suddenly, Ian bolts from the house after Gina’s car; he begs Cindy not to go but she tells him he’s right - it’s too hard. The car speeds off round the Square as Ian sinks to his knees, shouting that he’s sorry. Helped by Alfie, Jane supports Ian back to the house. Sharon arrives at the Beales’ with a reluctant Phil in tow. Sharon struggles to know what to say and escapes to help Jane make tea, leaving Ian alone with Phil. Phil tells Ian that Peggy sends her condolences. Ian despairs – what is he going to do? Phil tells Ian he must take care of his family. Ian breaks down; Phil holds Ian tight as he sobs and sobs, struggling with his own tears. Eventually, Ian’s tears subside and he and Phil sit quietly, side by side. Denise’s Minute mart shift finishes but instead of returning home, she tells Helen not to come in. Phil and Sharon now gone, Jane smashes a mug clearing up the tea things. Ian moves to help her. She vehemently insists she’s fine, but starts to cry. Ian holds Jane and kisses her face tenderly. As Ian’s kisses become more passionate, Jane responds and they’re soon tearing at each other’s clothes… Peter sits quietly with Lauren in the Square gardens, marvelling that people are going on with their lives. David approaches, unsure what to say; he recalls Lucy falling over as a little girl outside the Vic. Peter thanks Lauren for not asking how he is. Later, Max tries to calm Lauren’s nerves about speaking to the police. DC Summerhayes arrives with DS Holt. Max offers to stay with Lauren during the interview, and lingers outside the door when she declines. Meanwhile, Lola’s walking on eggshells around Peter and keeps asking how he is. Kat’s surprised to find Alfie setting up a stall on her pitch. Alfie explains he made a deal with Aleks and it’s been allocated to him –Kat might not be around after her court appearance next week. Alfie hands out black armbands to the market traders in honour of Lucy; Donna declares none of the Spring Laners will wear one. Bianca and Kat complain to Tamwar that Donna has a better pitch than them. Alfie’s touched when Pam Coker asks to wear an armband and agrees to put together a bunch of lilies for the Beales. Kat worries about her future and Stacey’s sentencing, particularly after Stacey’s pled guilty. Thinking of the Beales’, Alfie insists none of it matters. With Lee returning to the army, Linda’s anxious. Lee tells the family he waited for Lucy at Roxy’s party all night. Mick advises Lee to help the police with their enquiries. Once Mick’s out of earshot, Nancy turns to Lee – he wasn’t at the party all night - but Lee maintains that he was. Later, Lee arrives at the Vic with DS Bryant and another officer to collect his clothes and footwear from Good Friday. After taking a DNA sample, Bryant says Lee’s free to return to his base. Linda gets emotional as the Carters say goodbye to Lee. Mick’s keen to keep Lady Di’s puppies but Linda insists they’ll find them good homes. CreditsCatchup6 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes